Drabbles
by AmanoTsubaki
Summary: Mostly Sora x Kilik at the moment. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Sora x Kilik drabbles

Sora x Kilik drabbles

I know, I'm a horrible procrastinator.. TT sniff I haven't given up on my other two stories, I've just been a bit stuck on them, albeit I have their plots outlined… Anyhoo, in the meantime, enjoy these yet un-beta'd drabbles I wrote while sick…on the train…at 8 AM in the morning… Hahahhaha

Disclaimer: As much as I wished, I do not own Air Gear or anything by Oh! Great

Drabble #1:

Kilik could put himself through hell as many times as he wanted, but he knew that nothing would never, n_ever_, match the agony he felt when Sora betrayed the world, his brethren, him. Betrayals that Sora threw in Kilik's face whenever he could. Kilik could still recall that ache that ate through him when he saw Noyamano Rika. 100 points. Perfect. How could he ever match her? Perhaps he could defeat her in terms of AT battles, but she would always win when it came to the matters of the heart. Especially Sora's heart. Soft hair; glowing skin; gentle, welcoming eyes; smooth, eye-catching curves. And especially her kind smiles, honest words, and confident personality that blew away any stormy clouds. She was like a sentient, breathing, warm comfort pillow. Free from the burdens of the past that chained Kilik and all the Gravity Children to the Tower. She could give everything that he couldn't to Sora, and then some. Kilik had lost to Rika. He accepted that. It was a rational defeat that he had to accept.

But then, Sora wasn't even content with that much. No, he wanted to make the world into a twisted parody of the Tower. Only this time, Sora, not Kilik, would be the perfect one, and it would be Sora who would rule it. Kilik could stand to have his heart crushed by Sora, because it was Sora who owned Kilik's heart. But, to shove his defeat in his face, throw away the victory that had pained Kilik to admit, to threaten the world with the existence Kilik had spent _his_ existence burying… This was something Kilik would stop. If not for the peace of his own mind, then for everyone else's. He would not stand by and watch Sora hurtle towards his destruction. If Kilik could not stand by Sora as his lover, then at least he could become his doomed protector.

END

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

I'm not so good with titles, can you tell? Hahahaha


	2. Chapter 2

Second drabble go

Second drabble go!

Disclaimer: I no own Air Gear.

Second Drabble: Confusion

People like Sora and Ikki confused Kilik. Sora was slated for destruction as an inferior product and Ikki was just some bird-brained child who tried to follow Sora's footsteps. They were both fools. But, somehow, Sora had overcome his severe injuries that Kilik had inflicted on him, and was moving swiftly in his plan for world-wide chaos. And Ikki had completely destroyed whatever plans anyone had for him and was rising as a new King of a new Road. Sora and Ikki confused Kilik, but they also infuriated him. The way they hurtled towards the unknown with their characteristically careless abandon. They both pissed him off, but Sora was by far the more important one. Why should he care about some wet behind the ears novice storm rider?

If that was the case, why was he watching Kogarasumaru's Disk battle? It was painful. Ikki's exponential growth, his rag-tag style of leadership, his hair, his smile; he was like a mini-clone of Sora. But there was something different. As much as Kilik was bound the Tower, chained to it, Sora had become infected by it. The Tower was like a virus spreading its toxic influence slowly…until Sora threw everything to obey its whim. There was no such taint in Ikki. Politics, power struggles, obstacles, all were the same to him. He flew above those pointless things, never let any lead chains weigh him down. He was free, and he would break out of any and every cage to stay that way. Kilik was envious. To be so free, to truly enjoy flight, something he and Sora had lost a long time ago.

But perhaps, what made Ikki so different from the doomed relationship Kilik and Sora had shared so long ago was the way he treated people. Never took them for granted, angered if they didn't believe in themselves. The way he treated that skinny blonde… Ikki never left him behind. He always turned around to push him back to the right direction. The way those two flew higher and higher, soaring together, propelled by their gentle rivalry and even greater friendship. No, it was more than that. The way that Ikki treasured that boy, the way the boy believed and trusted in Ikki… Wasn't it what Kilik wanted from Sora? Something that would never happen? As much as he despised Ikki, Kilik hoped that he would never change. Those two, a crow and a ghost, were the second chance that he and Sora would never have.

END

I hope my characterizations of Kilik and Sora are too OOC…. I'm actually not sure about them at all. I mean…


End file.
